Boating is an activity enjoyed by many people. Safe boating, however, requires common sense and the ability to remain alert to the prevailing boating conditions. A variety of equipment is available to boaters to aid them in these endeavors. For example, boats can be equipped with radios, radar systems, cameras, and sensors for providing a variety of information to the boater. The boater can then use the information from these devices in planning and navigating a course for the boat.
Many times, however, there can be quite a lot of information for the boater to consider in planning and navigating a course for the boat. For example, which courses might be preferable, or even available, for the size and type of boat being used. In addition, a user may inadvertently overlook one or more hazards in planning their course.